The 6th Try
by accentcore8
Summary: I've been here for too long...Finally, there's a change in the system. Oneshot, I guess. Please read the AN at the top, it gives an idea of what this actually is. Rated T for gory descriptions and horror themes.


A/N: This isn't really a story or a oneshot. It's more like...an idea, I guess. It was part of something I was using to practice writing, but I liked it. So I'm posting it. And I have another story ready, too. But I'll wait for feedback on this one first. The other one...well I won't spoil it. Please enjoy this...thing!

Lies have been my drug for some time now. I'm stuck between addiction and a healthy dosage; I haven't been able to pinpoint whether or not it's because I'm on my way to addiction, or if I'm receding from addiction. Regardless, it's ruined my sense of self and I hate it. It's changed me, for or better or worse, I know not. However, the pain it brings me cannot be fathomed by natural thought process.

This school has made me cynical. Pessimistic. Positivity no longer flows through my blood, no longer resonates through my bones. Being trapped in here, whether you're dead or alive, is punishment in its self. No escape. Eternal suffering. The usual horror story. But there is no end to this horror story.

No, this school will never die. It will continue to find new hosts. Once one dies out, the school will look for the most hate-filled being it can find, and, subsequently, force it to be its new host. If one such being cannot be located, then the school will drive a select soul of choice to insanity. Once they're mad, the school will then instill a burning hatred, the strongest rage it can into that soul. After that, the school rests, and all is left to the host and the inhabitants.

Having said this, I'd like for it to be known that I survived longer than anyone of my generation of victims. Not just people I entered with, but anyone that entered at the same time or within a time span of a week after. It was demonstrated to me that despite the schools messed up sense of time within dimensions, it has a very calculating system of how it dates victims. It's funny how that works. A generation is determined by a particular death, and has a time period of about 3-5 years in real world time. I've found that is always 5 years.

I fell into the 4th generation of victims. After the "week", I met my downfall, and ended my generation. The death that determines the end of a generation is death through means of darkening-induced suicide or darkening as an alternative. What this means is that the darkening is the main cause of death that ends a generation, however, you have to have killed yourself (much more of a rarity than it seems) or that you succumbed to the darkening instead of dying through your open wounds.

The special being I am, I died through both. I was slowly bleeding out through a minor stab wound, had a twisted leg that was basically a pile of mush, a slashed eye, my arm was hanging on by a few threads of skin and muscle, and I was dehydrated. Terrible situation at that point, and I finally stopped moving. I finally realized I was dying, not going to die, but already so close to the end of the road. And I laid there and realized, I didn't want the pain, it was too much. And I saw that everything was blurry and it wasn't just from my tears. It stemmed from my thoughts, and suddenly those were blurry too. Black stuff was surrounding me and I couldn't feel, and then it was coming out of me...in the end I could only sit and suffer through it. I killed myself using a piece of my bone I tore out. I stabbed my eye and dragged it down my body, effectively tearing myself apart. My heart instantly burst into pieces and all my organs were either ripped in half or immediately eradicated.

It was painful, to say the least, yet quick.

With my generation and the following one over, a new generation of completely different character has arisen. The 6th generation has changed the fate of Heavenly Host Elementary School. I'm absolutely positive that Sachiko won't have an easy time with them. Already, they have achieved more than all generations combined. They have tried, and though most have died so far, a select few are still fighting. From the beginning, it's been an interesting drama to watch. I look forward to the rest. High school students mainly, with a few teachers (they're dead however, and are irrelevant). The setup is interesting, truly it is. Much thanks, Ms. Saenoki for your efforts. They may have a chance, albeit a slight one, and it is up to them who survives and who shall fall.

I pray that they may find their way out. It'd be a waste to see such people die in this hell hole.

Besides, they may finally end Sachiko's rule, and bring on a new era of Heavenly Host. If it doesn't stop the school, then at least they must do it just for the sake of change. This school has remained an irritating constant for too long now.

It's been a long time since I was this excited.


End file.
